Church of the Broken God Hub
Group #: GOI-004, "The Church of the Broken God" Membership: Three known factions, ~300,000 worldwide Resources: USD$1-5 billion annually, anomalous capability Status: Active The smith answers only to God, for his hands repair His body. -Builder Robert Bumaro Description: The Church of the Broken God is an anomalous religious organization which worships mechanization and believes flesh and life to be inherently evil or "broken". Though its origins are unknown, Broken God-related artifacts have been recovered from archaeological digs dating back to the Greek Classical period, and church dogma asserts its existence predates the appearance of life on Earth. Central to their theology is that their deity has been scattered, dispersed or otherwise rendered inert. Through the use of technology, often anomalous, Church followers seek to bring together the components of the body of God, thereby allowing the Divine a physical form to utilize and bringing about some sort of techno-organic apotheosis. Several SCP objects have been attributed to this group since its discovery. Personnel may reference items indexed under "broken_god" for a restricted list. The current leader of the oldest extant denomination of "The Broken Church" (GOI-004A) is an individual identified in records as "His Holiness Robert Bumaro, Builder of the Broken God", who apparently gained the title in 1946.1 While this sect continues its efforts to reconstruct their deity, the religion as a whole has at some time in the past century undergone a major schism. Two significant breakaway movements from the original church have entered into a major theological conflict. Cast in the Design of God, We Faithful. -The Schema of the Patriarchs The "Cogwork Orthodox Church" (GOI-004B) espouses a form of literal religious iconography known as "Standardization", whereby adherents submit to anomalous mechanical enhancement with the stated goal of remaking themselves in the image or plan of their deity. Due to the extent of their mechanical augmentation, members of this sect often emit audible ticking or tapping sounds, and have been referred to disparagingly as "Tickers" by members of the other two sects. Cogwork Orthodoxy deliberately adheres to technological norms of the late Industrial Revolution, and regard the mass-production of analogue, steam and clockwork-driven machinery as a form of prayer. Orthodoxy doctrine is highly centralized and regulated by a group of unknown composition, known as the Patriarchs. This body issues detailed production orders and design documents, which form the core of the group's extremely extensive holy writ. Orthodox belief decries the use of electronic or digital devices, and views distributed information sharing and decentralization as tantamount to the dissolution of divine knowledge. Individuality is the file system through which our Lord is compiled. -Words_Of_The_Prophet.txt The "Church of Maxwellism" (GOI-004C) represents a modernized, computation and network oriented means of worship. No central organizing church body is known to exist. However, interviews and covert surveillance has determined that all known cells are in regular contact with one another, and capable of coordination. Maxwellists favour small-scale body modification through the use of advanced cybernetics and organ enhancement. While artificial limbs or reinforced skeletons have been observed, Maxwellist implants focus primarily on communication, data storage, networking capabilities, and sensory enhancement. Maxwellist doctrine interprets the Broken God as a "fragmented" deity, which exists as disparate data present in the linked technology and cultural zeitgeist of the digital age. Worshipers approach the divine by embracing their unique traits and sharing their knowledge and capacity for the good of the collective Church. By connecting all minds through computer networks, they believe their deity can be "recompiled" as the aggregate will of humanity. Due to their use of computer fan noise as a meditative aid, members are often referred to as "Hummers" by members of the other two factions. Category:Goi